The Hunter and her Prey
by The Reaper13
Summary: Dawn says goodbye to her friends and heads on her new journey. But before she does that she goes to see someone who she saved and plans a long fun night for just the two of them. This is not for children and if you don't like these stories then don't read them. You have been warned.


**I have made another story involving futa. Yes, I like those stories, not for the sex…perverts. I like the kind that has a good plot, good characters, good interaction between the characters, and a good ending. The sex scenes are good, but I focus mostly on the plots and how they go. **

**Now then I want to thank Moka McDowell for her help again. Not just on the lemon scenes, but for this story idea. Yep, this idea was hers and I thank her for giving me this idea to write. I appreciate it and now we can begin with the story since I doubt anyone is reading this. Again if you have a problem with these stories then don't read them. If you don't like them, then why are you reading them? **

**Also if you don't like these lemon scenes, but you like the other scenes before the lemon scenes begin then I will put in a warning. It will be before the lemon scene begins and it will tell you where to continue reading after the lemon scene finished. Disclaimer time, I don't anything of Pokemon. The story idea and lemon scene all came from Moka McDowell. Now, let the story begin!**

**The Hunter and her Prey**

_Sinnoh_

Dawn finished saying her goodbyes to Ash and Brock an hour ago after they got on their ship, which headed back to Kanto. She was going to miss her friends a lot, especially after all the fun times they had. She knows she'll see them again one day, but for now she's on her own. Well, not entirely alone.

She heads towards a hotel which is the kind she wouldn't be able to afford to spend the night in. Then again no one said she paid or was paying for a night in the hotel. She takes out her pokeball and had Piplup, her water Pokemon return inside. Once she got into the elevator she pressed the button for the top floor where she was heading.

After removing her hat, she placed it inside her backpack, and removes her hairclips allowing her long blue hair be free. The elevator door opens and she steps out making sure no one is around to see where she was going. Those who have been friends with Dawn would probably ask themselves why this sweet innocent girl is acting so suspicious. If they only knew the truth, then they would know why she is acting so odd.

_Hotel room_

Dawn takes out her room key, slides it on the door, and opens it. She doubles checks to make sure no one is around before finally closing the door. She sighs in relief after being sure no one saw her coming in.

"What took you so long to get here?" Dawn turns towards the source of the voice seeing the room is completely dark. "I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to get here."

Dawn puts down her backpack and heads towards the darkness. She moves her hand across the wall trying to find the light switch, while talking to the woman who spoke to her. "Sorry, I was saying my goodbyes to my friends and lost track of time."

Finally Dawn found the light switch and smiles when she found who is talking to her. "But now I'm here and we can have some fun."

The woman, who is sitting on a chair across from Dawn smiles and gets up from her seat wearing a white robe covering her body. "That's good, because I have been waiting all day for you."

"Well don't worry. Dawn is here to make you feel all better, J." The woman approaches Dawn revealing to be Hunter J, the Pokemon hunter.

J stands in front of the young girl and moves her face down until their lips are inches from each other. "I can't wait."

Soon both girls begin kissing with Dawn having to stand up on both her feet in order to kiss the older woman. J grabs Dawn's waist lifting her up so she can kiss her better.

If anyone who knows both women saw them making out many things would be going through their minds. Three of them would be how Hunter J is still alive, why is Dawn kissing this woman who steals Pokemon, and if Dawn knew she was alive, why didn't she tell anyone?

The truth is Dawn knew J was alive, because she found her. After her ship went down, Dawn found the pokemon hunter injured and near death. So she decided while her friends took off to meet with an old friend of theirs she took care of J and helped her get back on her feet. During that time the two girls began to bond.

Their bonding was short and innocent, but then J found out Dawn's secret, and instead of freaking out she was okay with it. This made Dawn very happy and the two grew closer, until one day they kissed. The kiss led to more kissing and more kissing till the two decided they would go out.

Now Dawn knows if her friends found out J is alive and she is dating her they would be disappointed. But she didn't care. She was in love and J loves her. However, they will keep their secret a secret until J can get a new identity and give up her ways as a Pokemon hunter, which was not going to be easy, especially after what happened next.

As the two women kiss, Dawn noticed something hiding behind the chair J was sitting on. She broke the kiss and goes around the chair to see what it is. Sighing in frustration when she found what J was hiding. "J, what is this?"

J bites her lips when she realizes she got caught. Dawn takes out a glass container, where inside is a Froslass. She had hoped Dawn wouldn't find it so soon, but she knew she couldn't hide anything from her. She notices her girlfriend tapping her right foot and knew she was getting mad.

"I'm waiting."

J decides to tell the truth. "I'm sorry. It's just your birthday is coming up and I wanted to get you something nice. Clothes are predictable and jewels are too expensive for me to get at the moment. Soooo, I decided to get you something else."

Dawn puts the glass container down and sighs in frustration as she rubs the bridge of her nose. "I know you mean well, but we both know if people find out your alive we can't be together. You understand that, right?"

J knew what she did was stupid. She knows she has to stay out of sight and remain in the dark. If people knew she was alive she would be hunted down again and she would have to leave Dawn. She couldn't risk putting the poor girl on the most wanted list. She is young and has her whole life ahead of her. Now J feels guilty for what she did that she begins to form tears in her eyes.

Dawn noticed this and approaches J to wipe her tears away. "I'm sorry, I know you mean well and I love the gift, but not this way. Promise me you'll release her, okay?"

J nods and tries her best to smile. "I promise, first thing tomorrow I'll release her."

"Good," Dawn decides to try moving along since it was ruining their time. "Now then, it's time for your punishment."

J's smile grew some more and tries to act innocent. "My punishment?"

Dawn grabs the belt of the robe and begins to remove them. "Yes, I need to punish you for kidnapping another Pokemon and for not being here last week when I needed you."

Dawn removes the robe revealing J's pink see-through gown where you can see J's pink color undergarments. "So now, I'm going to punish you until you have learned your lesson. If you behave and I forgive you, then you'll receive your reward."

"And if I don't?" asked J causing Dawn to slap J's ass causing the older woman to yelp.

"Well then, just like you made me wait a week I'll make you wait a week. Understand?" J nods her head whimpering, while Dawn just smiles. "Good, now let's begin."

**(The lemon scene is starting. If you don't like these scenes then skip to the end of the lemon scene. You have been warned)**

Dawn walked over to her bag and pulled out a riding crop, she held it gently in her hand… then gripped it and tested it out on the table.

SNAAAAAAAAAAAP

"Oh yeah…" said Dawn with a shiver

J swallowed a lump, her ass started to tighten, she had a feeling this was gonna sting. Dawn walked back over to J, smiling sweetly.

"On the bed, knees on the floor" said Dawn

J nodded her head and got in the position dawn wanted, she felt Dawn rubbed her ass, then felt the riding crop brush her ass.

"J… can you remind me, how old are you again" asked Dawn

J swallowed a lump, she knew that was gonna be the number of spanks.

"I'm… I'm 25" said J

"Hmmm… 25 spankings… on each cheek is your punishment" said Dawn with a giggle "and don't say anything… your to be silent"

J didn't say anything, she just quickly reached over and grabbed a pillow, and hugged it.

Dawn rose her hand high and quickly hit each ass cheek, getting J to jump at the sharp stinging in her ass, J hugged the pillow as Dawn smacked her again. A small moan escaped from J lips as her pussy started to drip, she bite her lips as she felt the 3 set of spanks.

"I won't count the moan as talking, that can't be help" said Dawn

"T-thank you" said J, then got a playful smack across the face with the riding crop

"Shhhh, be quiet" said Dawn

J nodded her head, then felt the 4 set of spanks, her eyes rolled in her head and she started to droll on the pillow, then felt set 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 in rapid succession.

"Ahhhhhhh" moaned J, the level of pleasure felt so good.

"Hmmm, you're a masochist all right" said dawn, who stopped whipping

J waited for the next whip, but it didn't come… she was wondering what was gonna happen… then she felt something… something long and hard rubbed her ass.

"I think for the remainder of the punishment… I'll have fun with you" said dawn sweetly

J felt as dawn pushed her member up her cunt, J moaned hotly as dawn thrust her hips, then giggled to herself.

"The great hunter j… is getting fucked by a 10 year, hahahaha" said dawn with a teasing voice

J looked up at her and scowled a little, then her grinned at her and gave a mock scoff.

"Tis the fate Arceus bestowed upon me… and I am happy with it, happy to be with you" said J… then got other playful smack to the face

"Stop talking" said Dawn

Dawn thrust her small cock in and out of J cunt and she continued to whip her ass, getting set 11, 12, 13, 14, and 15 out of the way. J was moaning and drooling all over her pillow, she was in heaven at the spanking, dawn bucked her hips and hard as she could, giving J a small pounding… J hoping in time her dick would get bigger and harder, but for now it was big enough, she was only ten.

"Ahhhh, so good" moaned Dawn as she fucked her lovers cunt.

Dawn then started to whip J hard and fast, she wanted to get to the fun part, she quickly gave J the rest of her whippings, getting J to cum and gush from her pussy, about the same time dawn release her seed into the former villain.

Dawn throw the riding crop to the side and pulled out of J, stroking her 5 inch dick. It was all sticking from J's cum.

"My dick is all sticking… I think it need a good 'cleaning'" said Dawn

Dawn sat down on the bed and stocked her cock, J smiled and nodded her head, she moved over to Dawn… and took her cock into her mouth and sucked it softly. J was very skilled with blowjobs… she was a big of a glutton for them in her past… whenever one of her female subordinates did a good just… she sucked them off, she how they all had cocks.

J let her tongue slide over Dawns cock and she gave dawn a good sucking, she didn't suck hard like most would, she sucked gently, she messaged the cock with her lips, tongue and teeth. J ran her finger thought her hair to get them out of her eyes, she heard dawn moan and mutter cutely as she got her cock sucked… even after all the sucking she gave dawn, she still ain't use to it and acts shy and cute. J pulled off dawn small cock and spit on it, then stroked it softly, licking it up and down, kissing the tip, nipping the tip.

Dawn couldn't take it anymore, she moan as started to cum, J quickly pushed dawns cock into her mouth to capture all of the taste cum, once dawn's cock release all it would J pulled off, then pushed her lips to dawn… and shared the salty treat. She kissed each other softly and then deepen it, there tongue battled in each other's mouths, letting the cum wash around in their mouth. J pulled away and licked her lips, she crawled on the bed and lay back and used her hands to spread her ass cheeks. Dawn looked over and blushed, then shook her head.

"Pleeeeeeeeease" begged J, getting all teary eyed

Dawn smiled and shook her head, she couldn't say no to that face.

"Fine" said dawn

She crawled over to J and got a firm hold on her legs, then bit her bottle lip, she looked back to up to see J's eyes full of lust and desire. Dawn looked back down and pushed her dick into J's tight virgin ass.

"Ahhhh, so… so tight" moaned Dawn, trusting in and out

J smiled, she knew Dawn would like it… if she just gave it a try. Dawn let go of her legs and move her hands to the side of J's, to get a better angel… she pushed in and out as hard as she could, getting J to moan in delight. Dawn lend closer and kissed J on the lips as she fucked her ass good. J's ass hugged Dawn cock tightly, Dawn scream out a moan and push in and out harder, her cock pulsed hard, dawn moaned and ended up pulling out and came all over J

**(End of lemon scene)**

Dawn is resting on J exhausted from the sex they just had. Dawn didn't have t worry about knocking up J since she is still not at the age when her sperm is ready to impregnate women. Plus she is still too young to be a parent, especially if she tells her mom she is going to be a grandmother, and that the mother of the child is a former Pokemon hunter.

For now Dawn plans to keep this a secret until J gets what she needs to have a normal life. That and of course Dawn has to wait until she is legal age before telling her mom the truth.

J moves her head down and kisses Dawn on the forehead. "You okay?"

Dawn nods her head and kisses J on the lips. "Hey J, when do you leave?"

"Hmmm in two days, why?" asked J.

"I was wondering if you want to go out for a nice walk in the park tomorrow," said Dawn knowing this city doesn't know about Hunter J so she can go out without wearing a disguise.

"Sure, after I free Froslass of course." An idea then formed in Dawn's head causing the young blue hair girl to smile and causes the silver hair older woman to look confuse. "What is it?"

"What kind of gender is this Froslass?"

"Female, like any other Froslass… why?"

J can see a small smirk forming on Dawn's face. "Any chance you up for a three way?"

J now understands why her girlfriend was smirking and now a small smirk is being form on the former Pokemon hunter's face. "Kinky, aren't you?"

"You know it," said Dawn before drifting off to sleep, while holding her girlfriend J close.

**What did you think? Not bad I hope and I want to thank again Moka McDowell for her help on the story. I appreciate it and I hope everyone likes how it went. If you liked it then leave some comments and let me know what you guys thought. If you didn't like it then don't leave a review if you're just going to leave flame comments. Take care and see you all next time. **


End file.
